Milky white and jagged black
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: How do you get the heart of a man with cold eyes and an even colder demeanor? How do you deny feelings that you can't control? This is a renXBya, please don't read if you don't like YAOI. It's quite graphic from the first chapter. Dedicated to and masterminded by the lovely Chizuko-chan
1. Chapter 1

Renji rushed through squad six's barracks, almost running down the narrow corridor to the office at the end. He flashed a few of his usual wolfish grins at his subordinates. Byakuya would be back in five minutes; Renji had to hide the evidence that he hadn't completed the morning paperwork before the Kuchiki noble returned. There wasn't a lot that vice-captain Abarai feared but he certainly didn't want to piss off his flawless captain. He darted into the room and filled his arms with the pile of disorderly papers spread across his writing desk. He made his way back towards the office door and froze as he heard soft footsteps and a silky voice ordering Rikichi to fetch something in a rather aloof manner. There was only one person it could be. Renji's eyes widened and his head spun around looking for means of escape. He found none. He ran to the other side of the office and pulled open the closet door, he quickly scuttled inside and pulled the door closed leaving a small gap so that he could see his captain. He hid his spiritual pressure as much as he could and settled himself down on a large dusty book. He almost started coughing as a cloud of dust and the smell of ancient books threatened to choke him. He heard the door slide open and decided it was best if he just didn't breathe as the noble glided across the office floor and knelt at the writing desk with such fluid grace that only Byakuya Kuchiki could carry.

Renji peeked through the narrow slit in the door. He saw his captain doing his usual writing. Renji was begging silently that his captain would have to leave the room; he knew the noble had to leave soon for a meeting with the Kuchiki council.

Renji heard the familiar creak of the sliding doors and saw a timid Rikichi enter, he heard the mumbling of the third seat and a bundle of very fine cloth placed onto Byakuya's writing desk. The noble nodded curtly, his slate grey eyes never leaving the parchment he was writing on. Rikicki shuffled quickly out of the room.

As the third seat slid the door shut Byakuya sighed audibly, a sound Renji had never heard before. Renji scooted closer to the slight opening in the door, watching in fascination as his captain placed his head in his hands. Renji felt pain lace threw him, he had never seen his captain lose composure in any kind of way. The dark headed captain remained there for almost a minute in some kind of internal struggle. Renji's heart was pounding against his ribcage. He shook his head to himself. _Why was he feeling so bad about Kuchiki Taicho having a hard day? _It wasn't as if the lieutenant actually liked the man, he admired him. Yes. He admired his strength and his ability to remain composed in any situation. But the stray dog hiding in the closet hated the noble's pride.

Renji's breath hitched in his throat as he saw the man rise from the desk, slowly opening the parcel of cloth, his perfectly pale delicate fingers unravelling the expensive silk to reveal a handmade Yukata. The deft fingers started to pull at the obi ties, Renji knew he should look away, his captain was about to change, but his eyes stayed fixated upon the perfect pearl white skin of Byakuya's fingers. He was fascinated by the way those perfect hands removed each garment of clothing. Byakuya ran these perfect digits across a pearly scar that ran from his chest to his shoulder. _How did even scars manage to look beautiful on that man? _

Renji found himself gasping as the Shihakushō dropped to a beautifully toned navel. Heat started to rise in the cramped closet and Renjii discovered his blood rushing to one very needy part of his body. He snapped his eyes away from the gap in the door and screwed his eyes shut tight. There was no way he wanted to get turned on by his undressing captain. He stayed this way for a few minutes until he slowly turned his eyes back towards the gap to see his Captain collecting a pile of paperwork into his arms, fully dressed in the most beautiful black silk Yukata that Renji had ever seen. The Kuchiki noble slid effortlessly towards the door and exited the room, leaving Renji in the closet with a rather uncomfortable situation. He almost felt the sweat drip from every pore as he tried to ignore the incessant aching at his groin.

He groaned as his hands touched his most intimate place. He had to sort this out now; there was no way that he could walk around the barracks with his glorious boner for everyone to see. He tried to imagine gorgeous girls in scantily clad outfits with chests to give Rangiku a run for her money but his mind kept slipping back to milky white skin and dark hair, and a toned navel and slate grey eyes. Renji groaned again and tipped his head against the dusty wall, his hand started moving faster of its own accord. Familiar sparks of pleasure shot from his groan right to his brain. His imagination was no longer interested in busty woman but instead gave Renji images of milky white thighs wrapping around him, cold dark eyes staring into his as a warmth enveloped Renji's –

"Aaah!" Renji grunted as he felt warm wet liquid splurt across his hand and onto his cool bare chest. He panted as he came down from his high; he felt his face blushing at what he'd just done.


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya Kuchiki watched from under his lashes as his lean tattooed lieutenant stretched, flexing his muscles warily. The way the muscles in his tanned chest almost rippled made the captain's stomach tighten. Byakuya averted his vision, silently scolding himself for being so ridiculous. He couldn't have feelings for his subordinate, it was absurd. He admired his young lieutenant, he admired his tenacity and his daring but he couldn't bare the man's brash and impertinent nature. Subconsciously Byakuya sighed and shook his head. His eyes widened as he'd let his iron clad composure slip. He scolded himself again. _How unseemly_.

"Taicho? Are you okay?" A deep curious voice brought Byakuya out of his reverie. He looked up to see Renji leaning over the desk towards him. The concern in the dark brown eyes made Byakuya's heart skip a beat. _Ridiculous._

"Fine." Byakuya managed to retort in his usual icily clipped manner. Renji took the icy tone and equally cold demeanor as a good sign and sat back down. The Kuchiki noble watched the man as he continued to write messy scrawls across each piece of paper.

"Abarai fukutaicho, you may go and supervise the squad's training. I'll finish up here."

Renji looked up in surprise at the unusually kind offer from his captain. In truth Byakuya just needed time to himself to get the ridiculously attractive vice-captain off his mind.

"Of course Taicho." Renji gave a slight nod to his captain as he exited the room. The captain subtly eyed the way the lithe body moved towards the door, his muscles dancing under the uniform. He looked so handsome, so powerful. Like some kind of wildcat coiling to strike. Byakuya let out a breath he had been holding. He thought back to his late wife Hisana. He still very much loved her, her delicate, fragile beauty, the pale pink blush that sometimes flushed across the pale skin on her cheeks. When Hisana was still alive all he wanted to do was protect her and make her happy. He couldn't understand how he could be attracted to Renji, a being that completely opposed everything Hisana was. There wasn't one female member of the 6th squad that hadn't fallen for his roguish clueless charm and his wolfish grins. Byakuya shook his head again. To feel this way about his lieutenant would surely be an insult to Hisana.

Byakuya continued with the mountain of paperwork, his quill gliding effortlessly across the paper. Unlike the redheaded brash fukutaicho the captain's calligraphy was perfect. He noted that often his lieutenant would watch him as he wrote; maybe he should give Renji some calligraphy lessons? _I would rather give him something else. _ Byakuya's mouth dropped open at his own crude thought. When had he ever thought like that? Never. He was a refined member of nobility; such impure thoughts are not acceptable. He felt the heat rise under his silk scarf. Calligraphy lessons would certainly be interesting with his boneheaded dolt of a lieutenant. It would be a stressful situation indeed, like trying to teach a monkey to tap dance. He smiled at his own analogy.

No, it wouldn't be so difficult. He could simply put his hand over Abarai's and guide the pen himself. Yes, put his hands over the large tanned hands, feeling the warmth soak up from said hand into his arm. Maybe touch a toned chest, rub a milky white finger across those jagged black tattoos that mapped such a heavenly body. He could trace every scar, and feel soft pink lips against his own.

Yes, a calligraphy lesson would certainly be entertaining.


End file.
